Perdiendo una Vida para Salvar Dos
by Estelaluna
Summary: TRata sobre como Shikamaru pierde al amor de su vida y esta a punto de perder lo unico ke le keda de ella, su hija...


**Perdiendo Una Vida Para Salvar Dos**

**Por: Estelaluna **

**Este es mi cuarto fic, y me especialice en Temari y Shikamaru y sobre su hija la cual vive al sacrificarse Temari. En esta historia hay tristeza, amor y mas…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PERDIENDO UNA VIDA PARA SALVAR DOS**

Era una tarde de otoño los niños corrían mientras que el estaba sentado en el jardín mirando las flores. Mientras recordaba una tierna sonrisa, cuando se le acerca una pequeña a el. Al verla Shikamaru le pregunta que si se sentía bien y ella le dijo que si pero al verla Shikamaru la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo. Ella al verlo le pregunto que si otra vez estaba triste, pero el le dijo que no solo recordaba una trágica historia de amor, ella al oírlo le pidió que le contara que como era su mama. El al escucharla le dijo que su madre tenia unos hermosos ojos iguales a los de ella, su cabello era rubio y bajo la luz del sol parecía que el viento jugaba con el, y siempre era muy problemática, al oírlo la niña le pregunto ¿como yo papi? Shikamaru volteo a verla y le sonrió y le dijo claro que como tu hija igual de problemática como siempre. Enseguida la pequeña se recostó en el pecho de su papa quedando profundamente dormida, Shikamaru al verla dormir le recordaba tanto a su esposa.

Al caer la noche la recostó en su cama y el salio a caminar. Con un solo destino, después de unos minutos llego a una gran roca que estaba en un jardín que decía,

Aquí yace una ninja, madre y esposa que dio su vida por salvar a sus seres queridos.

Shikamaru al ver esa roca se puso a llorar mientras decía ¡porque te tuviste que ir, porque me tuviste que dejar solo, porque Temari! Cuando el viento lo acaricia diciéndole que no estaba solo. Después de eso le dejo una rosa color carmín y se marcho a descansar, pero después de unas horas escucha un ruido y lo primero que piensa es en la pequeña Temari. Así que sale de la cama en dirección a la habitación de la pequeña, pero al llegar saca un kunai al ver una figura junto a la cama de al pequeña, pero al verla se da cuenta de que era "Temari" al verla se acerca a ella mientras que ella le dice que no se preocupara que ella había bajado solo para contestarle sus preguntas, enseguida ella le dijo que se acercara a la cama de la pequeña y al hacerlo la miro dormir, enseguida le dice que ella no lo había dejado solo ya que tenia a Tamara con el, al oírla Shikamaru voltea a ver a la pequeña mientras sonríe al verlo Temari le pidió que le enseñara a la pequeña todo lo que sabia para que un día se convirtiera en la única ninja de 2 aldeas. Shikamaru voltea a verla y le dice tú como siempre problemática con tus ideas locas. Temari voltea a verlo sonriendo como siempre acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso cuando Shikamaru despierta en su cama. No se explicaba como había llegado a su cama cuando mira que alguien se acercaba a su puerta al ver bien se dio cuenta que era una pequeña sombra que sostenía una manta bordada a mano. Al verlo la pequeña le pregunto que si se podía dormir con el ya que tenia miedo de estar sola en su cuarto, Shikamaru al verla le dijo ven problemática y levanto las sabanas haciéndoles seña que se podía dormir con el. Ya habían pasado 13 años y Tamara se había convertido en una ninja del más alto rango, gracias al intelecto de su padre y la habilidad de su madre, faltaban 3 días para la graduación, y Tamara quería que sus tíos estuvieran con ella también. Al caer la tarde llegaron Gaara y Kankuro. Al verlos Tamara los abrazo ya que tenia años de no verlos, al verla los dos le dijeron que se veía igual de hermosa que su madre a su edad. Pero al escuchar eso Shikamaru salio de la habitación hacia el jardín. Al ver eso Tamara se puso triste ya que no le gustaba ver a su papa así, enseguida Kankuro le dijo a Tamara que tenían hambre por el viaje así que ella fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Mientras ellos salían al jardín, al hacerlo miraron a Shikamaru sentado en el pasto frente la tumba de Temari. Así que se acercan a el y le dicen que era muy duro, Shikamaru al oírlos les dijo que era mucho mas que duro ya que la echaba tanto de menos, al oírlo Kankuro le pregunto que si Tamara sabia como había muerto su madre y Shikamaru le dijo que no, enseguida Gaara le dice que debería contarle ya que ella debía saber, la historia, pero Shikamaru no sabia como reaccionaria Tamara al escucharla, cuando de repente Tamara escucha y le pregunta a su papa como había muerto su madre, Shikamaru al oírla se queda callado mientras veía las nubes en el cielo. Enseguida Tamara se pone frente el y le pide de rodillas que le cuente la verdad ya que todos decían que se parecía a su madre, y que su madre era muy poderosa. Enseguida ella empieza a llorar y el le dice- te pareces a tu madre hasta cuando lloras-, así que Shikamaru le dice- todo paso hace mucho tiempo después de que tú naciste-:

**=Flash Back =**

tu madre y yo habíamos elegido una casa fuera de la aldea Konoha , tu madre quería el jardín mas grande de todos porque decía que para que jugaras con todo tus hermanitos, pero una mañana tuve que ir a una misión a los limites de la aldea, así que salimos temprano para llegar a cenar, al terminar al misión me dirigía a casa cuando fui sorprendido por unos ninjas los cuales eran los discípulos de Orochimaru los cuales buscaban venganza, así que me llevaron al centro del bosque y ahí me golpearon hasta no poder, y después me llevaron a la casa tu madre al verme salio a ayudarme dejándote en tu cuarto, aun sabiendo que no podía hacer ningún jutsu ni un solo ataque, ella renuncio a su vida como ninja solo para tenerte entre sus brazos, a si que cuando salio no pudo hacer nada y ella lo sabia muy bien, pero cuando salio la tomaron por la espalda y la golpearon hasta dejarla en el suelo, al ver lo que le hacían les rogué que no la tocaran que me mataran a mi pero que a tu madre no le hicieran nada, fue cuando la dejaron pero entraron a la casa y le prendieron fuego. Tu madre al verlo entro sin dudarlo, -al verla trate de detenerla pero ella volteo con una mirada de te amo- después de entrar trate de seguirla pero el fuego cada vez se extendía mas y mas…

tome aire y entre, busque en la sala subí a tu habitación y ahí estaba contigo en brazos, te tenia cubierta con al frazada que ella misma te había tejido con hilos del desierto, enseguida las tome en mis brazos y busque una salida inmediatamente abrí al ventana de tu cuarto, pero ella me dijo que tenia que ir por una cosa, así que me dio a la bebe y entro a nuestro cuarto, trate de detenerla pero fue en vano, inmediatamente salí para dejarte a salvo, al salir mire como gente se acercaba a apagar el incendio, al mirar a Sakura me acerque a ella y te deje a su cuidado, ella me pregunto que a donde iría y yo le dije que por Temari, al oírme los que son ahora tus padrinos y madrinas me ayudaron a entrar sin quemarme, la casa ya estaba muy débil y la estructura se desmoronaba, no tarde mucho en encontrar a tu madre ella estaba tirada en el suelo ya que un barrote le cayo encima, como pude lo levante y la tome entre mis brazos y salí haciendo un oyó en el techo. Al salir ella abrió los ojos y me entrego una cadena y un álbum de fotos de nosotros y nuestra boda, y me dijo que te lo diera cuando te convirtieras en una ninja, y después de eso me acaricio la cara y cerro los ojos, al verla Sakura la reviso pero me dijo que ya no podía hacer nada. Después de eso las cenizas de tu madre me fueron entregadas y yo no sabía lo que tenia que hacer, fue cuando llegaron tus tíos y al verlos solo basto con una mirada para que me entendieran, después de eso te entregue a ellos para que te cuidaran mientras yo arreglaba varias cosas. Después de eso Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Nejí, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Ino, me acompañaron a buscar a los asesinos de tu madre al encontrarlos los atacamos acabando con todos. Regresando de la misión fui a ver el terreno y lo único que podía ver eran ruinas, así que entre pero al entrar mi cuerpo fue recordando una canción:

_**Enamorado de un Fantasma**_

_En una casa muy vieja dicen que vive un fantasma que era el amor de mi vida y que la muerte se la llevo,_

_Vivo solo en esa casa y mis amigos la quieren quemar, porque dicen que si vivo ahí el recuerdo de ella me va a matar._

_En el jardín veo su cara, entro a la casa oigo su voz, miro su fotografía y mi corazón se parte en dos. _

_Enamorado de un fantasma, que noche tras noche veo pasar y me dice que en el cielo por siempre me esperara, _

_Ella era luz de la casa, la flor más bella del jardín y rejuramos amarnos sin saber que iba a morir _

_Vivo solo en esa casa y mis amigos la quieren quemar, porque dicen que si vivo ahí el recuerdo de ella me va a matar._

_En el jardín veo su cara, entro a la casa oigo su voz, miro su fotografía y mi corazón se parte en dos. _

_Enamorado de un fantasma, que noche tras noche veo pasar y me dice que en el cielo por siempre me esperara._

_Enamorado de un fantasma, que noche tras noche veo pasar y me dice que en el cielo por siempre me esperara._

_Enamorado de un fantasma, que noche tras noche veo pasar y me dice que en el cielo por siempre me esperará_

_Woowwwwwwwwwwww wow_

Pase la noche en ese lugar, al amanecer todos mis amigos fueron por mi y me dijeron que debía de ser fuerte, pero yo lo que quería era morirme, pero enseguida Tsunade se acerca a mi y me da una cachetada y me dice que debía de pensar positivo ya que ahora tenia una niña hermosa por la cual debía de ver, al oírlos me di cuenta de que tenían razón así que ellos me ayudaron a construir una nueva casa en otro terreno, al terminar la casa decidí que ya era hora de que me convirtiera en un buen padre y fui por ti, al verme tus tío te entregaron a mi y les dije que cuando quisieran podían visitarte, después de eso Naruto (que era el Hokage ahora) les prohibió hablar del incendio para que no sufrieras ya que yo sufriría por los dos. Después de eso la casa la mejore instale trampas por todos lados, ya que no quería sufrir otra perdida pero ahora que te veo me doy cuenta de que eres igual de tu madre de problemática y veo que te has convertido en una Eri, estoy seguro de que tu madre esta orgullosa de ti en el cielo junto con las nubes. Así que ahora te entrego esto, al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que el dije decía:

**Te Amo.**

Ella lo abrazo y abraso a sus tíos, después de esa explicación ellos se prepararon para ir a la graduación de Tamara, pero ella les dijo que los veía en la ceremonia, así que salio corriendo, después de unos minutos llego al mismo lugar donde su madre había muerto, al ver las ruinas entro hasta que escucho unos ruidos pero al darse la vuelta vio una puerta la cual daba al jardín al salir miro que el jardín no se veía descuidado y miro un camino de piedras al seguirlo llego a unos árboles de hermosas flores, miro una tumba rodeada de flores, y al acercarse miro que era la tumba de su madre, cuando mira salir una sombra sale tras ella llevándola al segundo piso ahí encontró su antiguo cuarto lleno de cosas quemadas, pero al tocar una repisa esta se cayo y una biga le cayo encima ella gritaba ¡AUXILIO!

De repente Shikamaru sintió que alguien le hablaba y escucho la voz de su amada Temari que le decía: Shikamaru nuestra hija esta en peligro al oírla Shikamaru salio corriendo hacia su antigua casa, mientras tanto desde lejos se podía ver fuego y Shikamaru se quedo en Shock., y apresuro el paso, al llegar miro que el fuego era mas fuerte, pero entro sin pensarlo y empezó a gritar ¡Tamara!

¡Donde estas!

Al oírlo empezó a gritar

¡Papi!

¡Por favor ayúdame!

¡Papi tengo miedo!

Shikamaru al oírla corrió a ayudarla se encontraba en su antigua habitación, al verla trato de levantar la viga, pero ya no era tan joven, enseguida cayo al suelo y escucho a su Tamara ¡papi tengo miedo, ayúdame por favor!

Al escucharla la recordó cuando era pequeña, y cuando murió su amada Temari

¡Ayúdame!

Las mismas palabras

La misma situación

Su mismo tesoro

Pero diferente destino

Así que tomo fuerzas y levanto la viga tomo a su hija en brazos igual que hace 15 años. Mientras tanto sus amigos habían llegado a la escena no lo podía creer, volver a vivir esa terrible noche, hasta que miran a Shikamaru con Tamara en brazos. Al verlos Sakura corrió a revisarlos, toco a Tamara y volteo a ver a Shikamaru bajando la cabeza, y diciendo lo siento Shikamaru.

El al oírla la tomo en sus brazos y se puso a llorar cuando el le dice que aun hay una esperanza y la lleva hasta al tumba de su amada, al llegar la recuesta en el suelo y de repente miran como el viento junto con pétalos de flores rodeaban a Shikamaru mientras el decía no la quiero perder a ella también, por favor problemática, enseguida se forma la silueta de una mujer y se acerca a Tamara, pero al hacerlo Tamara empieza a despertar y al mirar a su papa lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas diciendo

¡Papi, sabia que me ayudarías!-mientras lloraba-

¡Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de no volverte a ver, papi!

Al oírla Shikamaru la abrazo muy fuerte mientras decía mi pequeña problemática, mientras yo viva nada te pasara, y a ambos los rodeo el viento como su fuera un abrazo de un hasta pronto mis queridos amores…

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Porfis dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto y si no para saber en que mejorar.**

**Todas las opiniones son aceptas mientras mas comentarios mas historias haré.**


End file.
